


The passion of the cut sleeve

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: It’s a day to wear our heart on our sleeve.Alternative UniverseSeo In Woo is a Prince who thinks he might be a bit too found of his playful servant Dong Sik.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	The passion of the cut sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for Farha (@xdongsik on Twitter) one of the three winners of my giveaway.  
> I hope you will like it :)

Seo In Woo slowly opened his eyes, his entire bedroom was plunged into darkness. He couldn’t tell what time it was but it certainly was still night. He didn’t have any reason to be awake so why was he ? He looked around the room in search of what could have possibly woke him up but didn’t find anything suspicious, instead he only noticed under the moonlight Yook Dong Sik sleeping peacefully on one of his sleeves. In Woo snickered, only  _ he  _ dared to behave this way with the future ruler of this country. Even consorts and concubines were prohibited from touching him without his autorisation and yet this simple servant was sleeping against him, resting on his royal clothing as if it was nothing. “ _ Do you know that I could have you executed for this ? _ ” thought In Woo while delicately stroking his hair. Dong Sik was sleeping very peacefully with a little smile on his face, he looked so innocent, so calm. In Woo sighed, it was infuriating as much as it was intriguing. Why wasn’t this servant afraid ? He was the heir to the throne, the first Prince Seo In Woo, the bloody noble who made everyone tremble in fear. So how could he sleep so peacefully next to him ? Was he just reckless or did he really thought he could handle someone like him ? The prince stopped stroking Dong Sik’s hair to think about the question but was interrupted by a groan. He looked down at his servant who had tightened his grip on his sleeve. “ _ Is he having a nightmare ? _ ” Dong Sik groaned again and grabbed more tissue from the prince’s clothing, undressing him slightly. In Woo approached his face of his and looked at him, he was clearly sleeping peacefully. The prince clicked his tongue, he got worried for nothing. Dong Sik was just as needy asleep as he was awake, he was throwing a tantrum because he didn’t want him to stop petting him. “ _ How annoying. _ ” He sighed and then started to stroke his hair again, his servant smiled and buried his head in his robes. “ _ You’re just like a dog. _ ” thought the Prince noticing how quickly he had calmed down. It was such a strange reaction, none of the gifts he had offered or the privileges he had granted him had seemed to please Dong Sik as much as getting petted on the head did. “ _ Ridiculous… _ ”

— Your majesty ! Your majesty ! suddenly yelled a voice.

In Woo furiously gazed at the door of his bedroom which abruptly opened itself to reveal the panicked face of Kong Chan Seok, the head of the eunuchs.

— Your majesty it’s terrible your-...

But without giving him the possibility of explaining the reason of his presence In Woo interrupted him. — If he wakes up, you’ll die.   
He had spoken with a calm and collected voice but from his expression alone Chan Seok could easily guess how angered the prince was. This wasn’t a simple remark, this was a threat.

— I-I’m not sure I understand what your majesty means...stammered the eunuch.

In Woo observed with disgust the man shivers in terror in front of him, this blatant display of weakness revulsed him. He wanted to hit him and shatter his skull into pieces, get things over quickly then return to Dong Sik. He gazed down at his servant and smiled when he realized the latter was still asleep.

— You’re lucky he is a sound sleeper. he said before looking at the eunuch with a much less tender expression.

Chan Seok didn’t reply anything, he just stared like an idiot with his mouth wide open at the servant lying next to his master. He didn’t understand either how or rather why would anyone sleep with the first Prince. He was a monster, a beast always thirsting for blood. “ _ Does he have a death wish ?! _ ” He had warned the young man multiple times when he had first started to serve the Prince that even if the latter had a really great reputation outside of the palace he actually was an absolute madman. If his younger brother prince Seo Ji Hun often executed his own servants because they had displeased him, the first prince killed people just for his own enjoyment. He would murder them on impulse then say it was an incident or that it had nothing to do with him. Chan Seok trembled, the crown prince was nothing but a monster. “ _ Poor sweet and naive Dong Sik. _ ” He was sure of it now there was no way the young man had willingly offered himself to the Prince, it must have been another one of his evil tricks. Until now Prince In Woo had never paid any attention to the women around him (he had even killed some of the rare ones who had dared to approach him) and Chan Seok had interpreted it as him being too inhuman to be interested in that kind of matter. But now seeing the poor Dong Sik lying down next to him made him realize how wrong he had been. He had tried so hard for years to protect the maids from the prince when in reality this one prefered men. Chan Seok cursed in his head, how many innocent men had been forced into the imperial bed without his knowledge ? Was this why so many male servants disappeared ? He gagged slightly.

— Don’t look at him.

Chan Seok flinched, how long had he been staring at Dong Sik in silence ? He closed his mouth and mumbled some words of apologies while bowing his head. In Woo glared at him for a few more seconds before averting his gaze on one of the many swords displayed in the room. Once again the message was clear “ _ Prove me you didn’t come only to waste my time or else… _ ” Chan Seok swallowed with difficulty.

— Your majesty the situation-...   
— Lower your voice. hissed the Prince while turning his head in his direction with a furious expression on his face. 

The eunuch bit his lower lips in frustration and lowered his head once again.

— M-my apologies your majesty. he whispered.

In Woo rolled his eyes, why were his servants such incompetents ? “ _ Well not all of them... _ ” Dong Sik was different, he was deliberate and clever but he also was bold and malicious. He wasn’t afraid of taunting In Woo or mocking him, yet he never crossed the line. He was obedient and rebellious at the same time, sometimes daring sometimes sweat, totally unpredictable. And In Woo could never guess what side of him he would show the next time they’d meet. 

—B-but I must say, the situation is urgent. Prince Seo Ji Hun is in danger.

In Woo froze. What was he talking about ? If there was someone among the Princes who had enemies it certainly was himself, not his stupid brother. What was happening ? Was it a rebellion ?

— Who did this ? he immediately questioned.   
— We don’t know yet, I think… Well the palace is in panic your highness, even I had a hard time obtaining any information. explained Chan Seok while trying to contain the fear in his voice. His majesty the Emperor was put into safety but we couldn’t find any information on Prince Seo Ji Hun’s whereabouts after the attack reached his wing of the Palace. 

The First Prince cursed, this was the worst scenario case possible. He was the only member of the Royal Family who didn’t live in the Palace so if his brother died he would certainly get accused of being the one behind the attack, no matter how many proofs he would bring to his father. He needed to act quick he had lost too much time already. He started to get up but froze when he suddenly remembered something. Chan Seok furrowed his eyebrows? “ _ What is he doing ? _ ” The Prince slipped his hand under his pillow and took out a dagger. The eunuque retained a cry from passing his lips and kneeled in front of the bed.

— Y-your majesty p-please spare me.

In Woo ignored him and cut through the sleeve of his robes, he had to leave immediately but he didn’t want to wake Dong Sik up. His father and the multiple scholars if this nation would have probably disaproved of his gesture but he didn't care, he prefered to do this rather stir the young man from his dreams. He caressed his cheek one last time, maybe this little servant was dreaming of him ? In Woo would have liked it, but sadly dreams and nightmares were just like Dong Sik, they weren’t something one could control. In Woo grinned slightly at this thought, until now he had always wished to rule over everything in the world, but after meeting Dong Sik he had started to see things differently. Maybe it was better if some things remained beyond his control ? The Prince stood up and rearranged his robes, in the bed his favorite servant continued to sleep although he did seem to notice the absence of his master. The young man furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip on the piece of fabric in his sleep. In Woo tilted his head to the side ? Was he missing him or was this just another caprice ? He wanted it to be the former, he wanted Dong Sik to long for him, to cry whenever he left, to hate whenever they were apart. Because if he didn’t then one day he would surely leave him without any regret. “ _ Just like mother. _ ” For a moment In Woo thought about waking Dong Sik up to make him promise he would still be there when he would come back later, to ask him if he loved him, but only for a moment. He was the Crown Prince, the future Emperor of this country, he couldn't beg for the affection of a servant. He turned from Dong Sik and looked down at Chan Seok with a dark expression, the latter was looking at his missing sleeve with his eyes wide open. In Woo sighed, he would have to kill him “accidentally” during the battle if he didn’t want rumors to spread. Dong Sik was his, he would never allow anyone to try to approach or harm him. Once he would be the Emperor he would make him an official consort, but for now he would have to settle with the official title he had granted him.

— What are you doing ? Shouldn’t you have left already to prepare my armor ? he asked with his imperious voice.   
— A-Ah y-yes ! said Chan Seok before storming out of the bedroom.

After hearing the door slam In Woo closed his eyes for a few seconds, he would make sure his eunuch's death would be painful. He looked at Dong Sik and was relieved to discover he was still asleep. He couldn’t explain why but seeing him sleep so peacefully always made him feel good, he could have looked at him sleep for hours. Maybe it was because Dong Sik was so pretty or maybe there was something else. Who could tell ? In any case he enjoyed his company and thanks to him he hadn’t known a sleepless night for months. His simple presence had managed to finally put to sleep the insomniac that he used to be.

— Sleep well. he whispered.

The words felt a bit awkward to say since he had never told anyone something like this before, but he couldn't have left without having said a few words to Dong Sik.

— I’ll come back. he added, and for a second he thought about kissing Dong Sik.

But really just a second, because then he remembered again who he was and his rank. He could never allow himself to be controlled by his feelings. Dong Sik had to remain as nothing more than a luxury, not a necessity. He would treat him well, would protect him, maybe even cherish him a little bit but he shouldn’t depend on him. Dong Sik belonged to him but In Woo would never belong to him. The Prince adjusted his robe, grabbed a sword and left the room, as soon as he stepped out seven guards bowed to him. The highest ranked immediately addressed him.

— I’m Lieutenant Lee from the 7th Division. he saluted him. I was sent by General Joo to escort you.

In Woo stared at him from head to toe. So this was how the lieutenant of the 7th Division looked like ? He was a bit disappointed, he didn’t seem that strong or intelligent. The 7th Division was a group of mercenaries who worked for the Imperial Family in the greatest secrecy and whose only known member was Lady Joo, one of the very few generals who were truly loyal to Prince In Woo. Despite their relationship he himself wasn’t allowed to know anything about the 7th Division. The only person in the entire Empire who was allowed to was his father the Emperor, only him knew who its members were and what they were up to.

— Are you well your highness ? asked the lieutenant while staring at his missing sleeve with round eyes.

They were two ways go identify the rank of an individual; Their hat and their robes. Which is why no one was allowed to dress in a similar way to the Emperor and why no one was allowed to touch the robes of the members of the Imperial family. They symbolized their power and their holiness, touching them would have been the same as questioning their legitimacy. Which is exactly why the lieutenant was so shocked to see the heir to the throne exist his room looking like this.

— It’s nothing. nonchalantly replied In Woo. Before we go...I want you to leave four of your best men in front of my bedroom, I have some very valuable items in it therefore you are allowed to kill on sight anyone who tries to enter. he paused for a few seconds before adding with a serious expression.  _ No matter what their rank is _ .

Although he didn’t have many details on the situation this looked like a coup d’état from one of the ministers, which one In Woo still ignored it but in any case he knew he would soon be one of the targets. They probably had attacked the Imperial Palace first to be able to put the blame on him if their plan failed but if they emerged victorious he would soon become the man to kill. He needed to leave rapidly, not only to save his brother but also to keep them away from his own Palace and Dong Sik. But just in case he would leave some of tye soldiers here. 

— Very well your majesty. said his lieutenant before gesturing to four of his of men to stand before the door.    
In Woo raised an eyebrow. Why was none of the guards protesting ? They were going to rescue a Prince and maybe even the Emperor, they needed every last man they could find. This didn’t make any sense.

— Should we go ?

In Woo replied with a nod and followed the three men in the hallway. After a few minutes of walk In Woo noticed it wasn’t the only unusual thing, on their way they didn’t meet any Palace maid or any other guards. How could everything be so silent when there was a coup happening a few kilometers away from them ? The Crown Prince grinned. 

— Chan Seok is so slow. he complained, I was expecting to find him with my armor as soon as I stepped out the bedroom but he wasn’t there.

The lieutenant laughed slightly.

— Eunuchs aren’t really known for their strength, maybe he’s having a hard time moving it 

In Woo snorted, what kind of stupid answer was that ? He looked at the three men accompanying him, one of them (the youngest) was sweating pretty badly, he looked terrified. The Prince titled his head on the side and smiled innocently.

— Yes maybe...By the way why did General Joo choose to send me men from the 7th Division ? Aren’t you more needed at the Imperial Palace ? Any other Division could have come and escorted me. 

The lieutenant almost stopped his walk but managed to regain his composure before. “ _ So they can’t kill me in my own Palace, interesting." _

— Well… You’re the Crown Prince and she supports you, we couldn’t leave your security to amateurs. 

In Woo nodded and let out a little “ _ Aaaaah _ ”, this really was amusing how could this man be so bad at lying ? General Joo would have never done something so stupid, she might have supported him but she wasn’t the type to let her loyalty blind her judgment. If there really was a coup d’état going on in the Palace sending men to protect the prime suspect would have been the last thing she would have done. 

— By the way, is she still in couple with that nobleman of the Jo family ? I heard things were getting tense between the two of them.   
The soldier who was sweating profusely frowned and the Prince smiled at him, a cold and predatory grin. He immediately opened his mouth to warn his lieutenant but before he could say anything the latter answered confidently.

— I heard they were going to break up yes, he wasn’t-..

In Woo drew out his sword and cutted his throat. The blood splattered all over his face and the surrounding walls as the corpse fell on the floor. He clicked his tongue.

— Every soldier, no matter which division they are from, knows that General Joo would never date someone from the Jo Family, she hates its heir. the Prince whipped his face with his left hand before adding. And any person close to her would know she prefers women.

One of the two remaining guards cursed then attacked him, ready to pierce through him with his sword. But In Woo was faster and with a swift movement he avoided him before slicing his eyes, rendering him blind. The man immediately fell on his knees and started to scream.

— MY EYES ! MY EYES !

He dropped his sword and reached for his face but was stopped by In Woo who thrusted his sword in his adam’s apple with an annoyed expression.

— Stop yelling. he hissed before abruptly taking out his sword.

The man let out a few gurgling sounds before falling on the side at the feet of the last guard who had not moved since he had killed the fake lieutenant. In Woo looked at him with a disgusted expression.

— Did you just pee on yourself ?

The young man who was already trembling started to cry.

— P-please y-your m-majesty… he tried to beg but In Woo interrupted him.   
— You knew about the relationship between the Jo and the Joo family, which Division are you from ?   
— T-the 4th d-division y-your majesty. 

The Prince started to laugh, the 4th Division was under the command of the Joo Family and by extension under the orders of his brother Ji Hun. This wasn’t a coup d’état against his family, this was a trap made by his brother to have him murdered. He probably wanted to pass it off as the intervention of a foreign force by having him killed outside of his Palace in the middle of the night. " _ Seems like I underestimated this little insect _ " he thought as a nasty smile appeared on his face.

— Please y-your maj-...

In Woo stopped smiling and pointed the tip of his sword in the direction of the soldier's right eye.

— Shut up. he ordered. You’re too loud.

He was sure the guards stationed in front of his bedroom had heard the previous screams so they would surely come soon enough and if there were more soldiers infiltrated in his palace they would surely join this little part if this soldier also started to yell like a slaughtered pig. But most importantly what was worrying him the worst was the idea of waking up Dong Sik.

— Anger me once again and the least painful thing I will do to you will be slicing your throat wide open. he threatened him.

The young soldier nodded quickly, he was too scared to even answer "yes".

— Good. Now tell me, how many of you are there ?   
— I-it was j-just us, we… We were j-just enough to infiltrate y-your P-Palace and    
— What happened to my servants and my guards ?    
The young man swallowed with difficulty.    
— W-we used our aut-thority and the head o-of the e-eunuchs to s-send m-most of those p-present in t-this wing a-away…   
— And you killed the rest. guessed In Woo.   
He nodded, that was a clever plan he had to admit. If it had been a success there would have been no one to witness his abduction and therefore the circumstances of his death would have remained a mystery. “ _ Well now I know everything I wanted now _ ”. He lifted his sword.   
— No please ! begged the soldier, he extended his hand and tried to grab In Woo’s robes which made the latter scowl and take a step back. Please, please...   
— How dare you try to touch me with your filthy hands. growled In Woo.

He raised his arm to strike but was interrupted by rushing steps heading his way. The soldier used this moment of distraction to try running away on all fours but In Woo didn’t let him, he turned around and buried his sword deep into his lower back. The scream of agony he let out was horrifying enough to slow down one of the two latest arrivants but didn’t move in anyway In Woo. On the contrary the prince’s face darkened as he abruptly grabbed the young man by his hair.

— I told you to stay quiet, Dong Sik is sleeping. he said before cutting his throat.

He pushed the body on the floor to avoid the blood splatters then straighten to face his new opponents. He looked at them in surprise, there were only two of them.

— Where are the two others ?

They exchanged a glance before drawing out their swords but In Woo ignored the threat, his mind was somewhere else. His mind was in the bedroom where Dong Sik was sleeping alone, all by himself, without any protection. He was getting anxious, what if they had decided to enter to rob him ? What if they had found Dong Sik ? This idiot was a deep sleeper, they could have easily murdered him in his sleep to get rid of any loose end. 

— Aren’t you going to answer to your prince ?! he yelled at them. WHERE ARE THEY ?!

They both ignored him and continued to advance in his direction. In Woo clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his sword. Slowly the anxiety he had been feeling turned into anger. He closed his eyes and imagined Dong Sik laying in a pool of blood, trying to call his name. He imagined him getting abused by the guards as they laughed. He reopened his eyes, his rage now flowing through him like lava. He would kill each one of them. He would slice their throats, cut their fingers, tear their fingernails and their tongues. He would have them drowned, beheaded, dismembered !.. He took in a deep breath and stretched his neck. Yes, he would make sure they regret the day they were born.

— Move. he ordered.

One of the men laughed, he was the first one to hit the ground. In Woo stickened his sword in his guts and opened him in half, the same way a butcher would have done for a cow or a pig. As the man cried out the Prince attacked his companion as well, he swept his legs and buried his blade in his eye. He then stumped repeatedly on his face with all his strength. As he did so he realized for the first time in his life he wasn’t feeling any pleasure whole torturing someone. He was only rage and despair. “ _ Dong Sik ! _ ” He cursed. He was wasting time by beating those guys up. Without lowering his guard he ran in the hallways of his Palace, his fear mounting with every step. In what state would he find Dong Sik ? He reached his bedroom, there wasn’t anyone in front of the doors. His heart dropped in his chest. In his usual state he would have approached the room carefully, but right now he was obsessed with one thing: Dong Sik. He stormed in and looked at the bed, a soldier was leaning over jt with his sword raised above his head. In Woo widened his eyes, and froze.

— Dong Sik !

The blade came down.

— T-The Crown Prince ?! yelled a voice on his left. Y-you...D-die bastard !

In Woo turned around but not fast enough to stop the sword from penetrating his skin. He looked at the the blood pouring down the wound on his arm in disbelief, his injury was serious so why wasn’t it the place that hurted the most ? His heart was heavy and his chest was so painful. He instinctively reached for his chest and dug his nails into his robes and his skin. He had lost Dong Sik, he had lost everything. He looked at the soldier who had frozen, a bit confused by his reaction. There was only one thing in his mind. “ _ Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill. _ ” The Prince threw his own sword aside and jumped on the soldier making him fall on the ground, before he could fight back he twisted his hand and broke his fingers to force him to drop his sword. He then started to beat him up, his fury roaring through each one of his punches. He was daze, maybe even in a trance. He was obsessed by only one thing: murder. He wanted to make them pay for having touched Dong Sik, to make them suffer. He was blinded by his rage and his sadness, so much that he even forgot about the other soldier in the room. Which is why he didn’t notice him slowly approaching to stab him in the back, why he ignored the steps coming from the other side of the room, why he didn’t hear the noise of a sword being drawn out, and the cry of surprise above his head. He only understood something had happened when a rain of blood fell on his head. He looked above him and met the empty gaze of a dying man. The soldier stumbled while spitting blood then loudly fell on the floor right next to him. In Woo looked at him in surprise then lifted his eyes to see who had saved his life.

— Aaaaah… Why are people so loud this early in the morning ?   
— Dong Sik you…   
The concerning tilted his head on the side with a surprised expression.   
— My Prince ? Is there a probl-...

Before he could continue his sentence, In Woo grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his embrace. He buried his head in his neck and hugged him tightly.

— My Prince ? What’s wrong ? laughed Dong Sik.

In Woo grabbed his face and looked at him to see if he wasn’t dreaming. With his hands he felt his neck, his cheeks, all of it was very real. 

— I saw him hit you with his sword.   
Dong Sik chuckled like a naughty child before putting his forehead against his.    
— No my prince, you saw him hit a pillow. he explained while gazing into In Woo’s eyes, oh how much he loved those eyes ! they always made him look so sad, so pained which only made Dong Sik want to protect him even more.    
— Then how ? whispered In Woo who was hanging to his every word.    
— You were making so much noise outside while fighting that it woke me up, so while I waited for you I decided to go walk a bit on the balcony right before those two men decided to enter your room. 

In Woo let out a loud sigh and rested his head on Dong Sik’s shoulder, he suddenly felt so tired.

— Why did you stay idiot ? he scolded him. You could have easily escaped from the balcony, I know your skills. There were four and you were-...   
— You told me you would come back.    
The Prince looked at him in disbelief. “ _ He risked his life just because of that ? _ ”   
— Dong Sik you really are…   
— Blinded by love ? I know. he said with a smile. I’m head over heels for a Prince who is even more stupid than me.

In Woo opened his eyes wide and Dong Sik started to laugh.

— Why are you so surprised My Prince ? Wasn’t I clear enough ? _ I like you a lot _ .

He continued to laugh a few more seconds then looked at In Woo. He seemed a bit confused and embarrassed. “ _ How cute… _ ” Dong Sik smiled...Then kissed him, their first kiss. He had always expected the first one to be instigated by In Woo and to be raw and passionate but after having served him for so many weeks Dong Sik had come to to accept the idea that his master was too bad at figuring out his own feelings to understand what was going on between them. So he kissed him. It was short and sweet, nothing too fancy. Just enough to tease him but also just enough to pass it out as another prank of his if he was to be rejected. After kissing g him he held his breath and looked at In Woo, this time he didn't see any pain or loneliness in his eyes. He saw different feelings his gaze; embarrassment, surprise,  _ desire _ .. Dong Sik sighed of relief and put his head on In Woo' shoulder.

— What do you think you are doing ? said the Prince as seriously as he could.

This was all brand new to him he was totally lost, was his servant messing again with him or were his feelings genuine. Was it love or was it another caprice ? Dong Sik refrained himself from laughing but couldn't hide his smile.

— I don't know...he lied.

— Dong Sik you-

— Aaaaaah ! I don't know your majesty, just let me sleep ! protested his servant before curling himself around him. teasing his master was really too amusing, he was so easy to anger.

In Woo took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

— Get off. he ordered.

— Why ? I don't want to~ purred Dong Sik while kissing his neck.

The Prince flinched but didn't push him away which reassured his servant.

— I have to report all of this mess to the guards. he said while pointing at the two corpses. 

Dong Sik stopped kissing him to look at the bedroom which was covered in red then buried again his head in his neck.

— No I'm sleepy, please do it later.

— Sleep in the bed. coldly replied In Woo.

The servant couldn't tell if master's patience was running thin or if he was refraining himself from kissing him right next to a dead body but in any case he was really enjoying the reactions he was getting out of him. He closed his eyes and hugged the Prince even more tightly.

— I prefer to sleep here.

— Dong Sik.

— No, no ! I don't like sleeping without you.

For a short moment In Woo remained silent and Dong Sik wondered if he had say something wrong. 

— Dong Sik do you love me ? suddenly asked his master.

The servant looked at him with surprise.

— Well yes, I told-

— Were you serious ?

Dong Sik stopped hugging him and stared at him with a confused expression. Had the Prince always looked at his affection as some sort of joke ? Had he been messing with him this entire time ? Was he nothing more than some sort of toy ?

— Yes I was, and I still am very serious.

He had always thought he knew In Woo the best but now he was afraid, afraid of having been wrong all those months. Of course he had always knew their relationship would never become something official since he was of a servant and In Woo a Prince, but he had hoped they could at least be lovers.

— So it's not another one of your games ? Not another one of your fancies ? inquired In Woo.

— No ?... Should it be ?

To his surprise the Prince burst out of laughter. " _ Is he mocking me ? _ " Dong Sik furrowed his eyebrows.

— What do you mean ?

— Nothing, I'm just glad. I always thought you weren't sincere, now I know you were.

With a thoughtful expression he traced Dong Sik's lips with his fingers.

— Not that it really mattered, I would have got you one way or another... he whispered more to himself than to his interlocutor. But Dong sik...he continued. You have to understand something. If you're mine, you're mine forever. I'm not planning on ever handing you to someone else.

Dong Sik snorted.

— That...I don't mind, I was actually thinking the same thing about you.

In Woo squinted his eyes.

— I'm a Prince, you can't control me as you wish.

— Well I already got you to cut your sleeve so that's already something isn't it ?

The Crown Prince smiled at him but didn't reply anything, for once he had to admit his defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking till the end ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this one shot !  
> Since I wrote some parts on my phone I'm pretty sure I made more mistakes than usual so I apologise for that ;-;
> 
> This text was inspired by the love story of Liu Xin (the Emperor Ai of Han) and the politician Dong Xian for whom he cut his sleeve. A gesture which probably seemed banal to many of you but which at the time was seen as something extremely romantic. I mean imagine the ruler of the nation accepting to damage one of the symbols of his omnipotence just so you could continue to sleep ??? That's true love right there. A wedding proposal I would even say 👀
> 
> But anyway ! It's very late in my country and I have an exam in a few hours I should probably sleep right ?  
> Good night everyone or have a good day !  
> I love you and thank you for your support !!


End file.
